Many companies, large and small, maintain operation of various and multiple types of equipment on their premises in connection with the conduct of their business. The cost of operating this equipment may be significant. Thus, many companies manage the cost of operating this equipment to lower company expenses, thereby increasing profit. Such equipment may include lighting of company facilities as well as controlling other electrical loads within company facilities. For example, a fast food restaurant may have indoor lights, outdoor lights, an alarm system, cooking appliances, exhaust fans and refrigeration units that are powered by electricity.